Pilot (Mrs. Puff)
Pilot is the pilot episode for Mrs. Puff. ;Setting *Mrs. Puff's Boating School ;Characters *Mrs. Puff *Scooter *other students *SpongeBob SquarePants (mentioned) Summary Mrs. Puff goes to Boating School, but problems arise when a new student comes in to the class and fails all his driving tests. Transcript *'Mrs. Puff': Ah, another day of teaching. No more SpongeBob, no more annoying students. *(Students rush to the door) *'Students': Hello, Mrs. Puff. *'Mrs. Puff': Why, hello! (students head on to their desks) Today, we are going to learn about stoplights. What should you do when the light is yellow? *'Jimmy': (raises his hand) You slow down. *'Mrs. Puff': Why, that's corr... *'Scooter': (Scooter rushes to door) Why, hello there! I'm a new student here! *'Mrs. Puff': Oh, I forgot! We have a new student here today. What's your name, dude? *'Scooter': Why, I'm Scooter! *'Mrs. Puff': Why don't you share to the class how you got here. *'Scooter': Okay. (Scooter goes up to chalkboard) I got here because I accidently broke a traffic light. (draws broken traffic light) So that's why I'm here. *'Mrs. Puff': Oh, okay. You can go to your desk. (points to desk) *(Scooter walks over to his desk) *'Mrs. Puff': Alright, okay, who can tell me what happens when you go over a red light. *'Paco': The cops will chase you and arrest you. *'Mrs. Puff': Why, that is correct! In just a couple minutes, we will be writing our essay on stoplights, and then we will be going to do the boating test. *'Scooter': How do you do the boating test? *'Mrs. Puff': Why, (laughs), that's easy! You just drive all over the track. *'Scooter': Oh, OK. *(scene cuts to essay) *'Mrs. Puff': Alright, we will be doing our essays now. Let's start. (everybody begins writing their essays) *'Nat': (talking to himself) Alright Nat, you've done this millions of times already, you can do this! *'Shubie': Uh, Mrs. Puff, I'm having trouble. *'Scooter': Me too! *'Mrs. Puff': Shhh... *'Shubie and Scooter': Please! *'Mrs. Puff': Fine, if you really need that much help. (Mrs Puff walks over to students) (whispering to students) That enough help? *'Shubie and Scooter': Yeah. *(scene cuts to track) *'Mrs. Puff': Alright Scooter, do what I told you to do! *'Scooter': Alright. (Mrs. Puff and Scooter get in boat) *'Mrs. Puff': Scooter, what's the first thing you do. *'Scooter': Put in the key? *'Mrs. Puff': Yeah! (hands key to Scooter) *'Scooter': (puts key in the keyslot) Yay, this is awesome! I'm finally going to learn how to be a careful driver! *'Mrs. Puff': I know, you do~ *'Scooter': Yeah! (starts boat up) (revs engine) Wahoo! This is the greatest time of my life! *'Mrs. Puff': Watch out, Scooter! You're going to hit that brick wall right there! *'Scooter': What? *'Mrs. Puff and Scooter': (scream) *(boat crashes into brick wall) *'Mrs. Puff': (inflates) Oh Scooter, why? *'Scooter': You told me to drive around the track! *(scene cuts to hospital) *'Nurse': Why, you are a lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky pufferfish! You could have popped in that accident! *'Mrs. Puff': (in a muffled voice) Huh? *''end of episode'' Category:Mrs. Puff (series) Category:Mrs. Puff episodes Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:RamDarre